A Hunger Games Twist
by Goddess97
Summary: Nicole King is the oldest daughter of a Victor in the Hunger Games. Kameron Curtis has sacrificed his freedom to keep her safe. The twist: they're both tributes in the Hunger Games, Nicole volunteering for her younger sister and Kameron for Nicole's younger brother. Can their friendship remain just that? And will Nicole have enough strength to let her one true friend die?
1. Scared-NICOLE

**A/N: Okay, this isn't the Harry Potter story I was talking about, but it just came to me a few days ago. Can you even believe that I've already started chapter 3 of this?! XD I just need to finish chapter 2, and type it all up on my laptop first. So, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Scared**

****Nicole****

I sat up, tears streaming down my face and soaking into my pajama top. I hugged my knees to my chest and contemplated calling my mom in. Rebekah, snoring softly, turned in her sleep and murmured two words: _"Hunger Games"._

Crying quietly, I curled into a fetal position. Last year's Hunger Games, my older brother Matthew volunteered as tribute, saving our younger brother, Jonathan. Matt died, not even a week after the Games began. If Rebekah was chosen as the female tribute for our district tomorrow….I would volunteer for sure.

The sound of small feet running brought me to my senses. My little brother, Jason, stumbled sleepily into the doorway. With the little light coming in from the rising sun, I could see the red streaks on his face that I knew so well. "Nicole," Jason whispered. "Cole, I'm scared."

I held out my arms and he ran into them, seeking warmth and comfort. "I saw Matthew die," he mumbled. "Then it was you. Cole, I don't want you to die!" I kissed his forehead and choked back a sob. "Don't worry about me, sweetie. I can stay alive, killing squirrels for food."

"But the Careers- they're trained to kill people!"

"Sometimes, little brother, people aren't that different from wild animals."

"Nicole Elizabeth King!" Mom stood in the doorway, an expression of calm horror on her face. "What?" I said, gritting my teeth. "You saw that kid slit Matt's throat without hesitation. You know it's true!"

"I know, Nicole. I also know that if your father had trained him properly, Matthew would've had a better chance of surviving." Dad won the Games when he was Matt's age 17. Mom is still bitter that he refused to train any of us in combat. "Promise me something, Nicole."

I scowled. I wasn't keen on doing favors for my mother. "What?" Mom touched my cheek, and the sun made the tears in Mom's eyes sparkle like diamonds. "Don't kill unless you absolutely have to."

She left as quickly as she appeared, leaving me and Jason alone with Rebekah, who was still fast asleep. Mom knew me; she knew that could never kill for fun. I'd kill to protect, myself and those I loved. "I promise," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's short. Most of my first chapters are. Don't worry, chapter 2 & 3 are going to be longer! And Chapter three is when the _real _story begins, I think. So, anyway, review! Please? And OHMYGOSH! Thank you, to everyone who has read "Demeter's Child"! 236 views for MARCH ONLY?! And that's a big deal, since there are 272 views total. **

**And PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE read "Love, War, and Egyptian Magic"! I suggest you read "Two Brits, A Pinch of Luck, and Everything Mummy" by E. M. Bryant 97 first. Hers is the first book in what we hope to become a trilogy.**

I love you all!

~~~Elizbaeth King


	2. One of Them-KAMERON

**A/N: So, this is the second chapter. :D I thought it would never end, but then BAM! I had an awesome idea. I think I can get chapter three off of the paper and onto the computer in a couple of days. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**One of them**

****Kameron****

"Name,"

"Kameron Curtis,"

"Age,"

"Fifteen years,"

Captain Farlowe stood to face me. "Mister Curtis, you do realize that if you agree to these terms, then you will not be able to live with your family anymore."

"I thought it was until I'm of age."

"No, son, the change is immediate. However, you are still susceptible to being a tribute for the Games."

I nodded. "I understand, Sir." Captain Farlowe stared at me, almost in pity. "Son, you don't have to do this." He stated quietly. I glanced in a mirror on one of the walls, and was hardly surprised by what I saw. My jaw was set in a hard, determined fashion, and my eyes burned with the same determined ferocity.

"Actually, Sir, I do." _I have to keep her safe and out of trouble. I _need _to keep her safe. For her family's sake….and mine. _"May I please sign, Captain?"

Captain Farlowe sighed dejectedly. "All right then, Mister Curtis." He handed me the tablet and stylus and watched, carefully, as I signed my name. "You won't turn in for duty tomorrow, due to the Reaping ceremony."

"Yes Sir. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. I need you and several others to make sure everyone goes to the reaping tomorrow morning. I understand you are of the Mormon faith, correct?"

_How much do they know about me? _I thought. "That is correct, Sir."

"Well, Kameron, tomorrow morning, you will need to escort those attending the services to the Auditorium. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Sir. May I go now?"

"You may. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes Sir."

I was walking home, thinking about what I had just done. Zachary Winn walked up beside me, whistling happily. "Hey Zach," I said. Zach grinned at me. "Hey Kameron. How are you this wonderful morning?" I laughed. "Okay, I guess. And you?"

Zach grinned. "Well, Justine said yes." I grinned back. "Awesome! I just wish Nicole and I-" I stopped. Zach glanced at me. "What?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Right. How's that going for you?"

"I can't find any time that she's not surrounded by her friends!" I complained. "It's hard talking to her period, but with everyone else around to hear it? Forget it, Zach. It'll never happen."

Zach shook his head. "Kameron, she really likes you. She feels the same way."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Nicole's gonna kill me," I blurted out. "I mean, figuratively and literally. Probably." Zach glanced at me. "What are you talking about?" I groaned inwardly. "Nothing really. At least, nothing worth talking about."

"Everything is worth talking about, Kameron. It just depends on who you're talking to."

"Zach, I…I feel like I made a huge mistake today. My head thinks I did the right thing, but my heart…my heart says otherwise."

"Listen to your heart, Kameron. It's what I always do, anyway." Zach shrugged. "If it's not too personal, what exactly did you do?"

"I...Zach, I joined the Peacekeepers."

Zach groaned. "You are _so _dead, Kameron,"

I sighed. "I know. But it was for a good reason. I have to keep her safe."

"What if she gets put in the Games, Kameron? How are you supposed to keep her safe then?" Zach sighed. "I'm sorry. That was…uncalled for." I shook my head. "No, it's fine Zach. I can still be a tribute, or volunteer."

Zach was silent. "So you would die, and leave her heartbroken? Kameron, that's not-"

"Zach, at least I'd be able to keep her alive in there! Do you think that Nicole could last in there? Do you remember what happened to Matthew last year?"

"Cool it," Zach muttered. "I didn't mean-"

"Zach, I can't let Nicole-"

"Can't let me what?"

I turned around. "Nicole! Uh…hi…..um…"

"Can't let me do what, Kameron?" She pressed. "Nothing," I said. "It's nothing."

Nicole stared at me suspiciously. "Uh huh. Well, whatever it was, I guess it can wait. I'll see you at Church tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow." _Just not as _me. "See you later."

"See ya!" She called, walking away. "Bye Zach!" She grinned, and sprinted home.

Zach stared sympathetically. "Tough luck, Kameron; See you at the Reaping."

"Yeah," I sighed. "See you,"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was an interesting twist, right? Probably not one of my best chapters ever, but it's good. Oh, I should probably mention that every name in here, every character so far(except for Captain Farlowe) is real. I might have mixed up their personalities a little (Zach isn't very talkative in real life), just to make them more interesting. My brother didn't really die, I just thought it might be an extra thing to make Nicole a stronger-willed person.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Brownie AdviceNICOLE

**A/N: Hey! :D I can't believe how much I've completed, for ALL of my fics so far! Man, this is the best week for me for Fanfiction! :D Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Brownie Advice**

****NICOLE****

I shoved my hands into my coat pockets. What was up with him? And what was he talking about to Zach? "Hey, Nicole, how are you?" Helen skipped to my side. "Hey Helen," I laughed. "I'm fine, it's just…" I sighed. "Kameron was acting a little weird when I was talking to him a few minutes ago. I mean, what's his deal?"

"Honey, I'm serious. He totally likes you!"

I blushed. "Helen, it- we- my mom-"

"Nicole, you're fifteen now. You've got to start making your own decisions in life. And it starts now. You should tell him!"

"What? No! Helen, I can't-"

"Nicole. The Reaping is tomorrow. If he- or you, or-Heaven forbid, both of you-were to be chosen as tributes, you'll never be able to tell him."

She had a point. And I hated that. I mean, how am I supposed to tell my best friend that I have a crush on him?! Yeah, Zach and Justine came together just fine, but that's _different_. _**'Uh huh,' **_a little voice inside me said. _**'Like two good friends going out is SOOO different from two even better friends sharing their feelings for each other.'**_

"_**Shut up," I argued. "Kameron…I know Helen says he likes me, but I'm still not so sure…"**_

"_Don't doubt your heart, Nicole."_

I shivered in the warm, August air. "I won't, Matthew," I whispered. "What?" Helen asked, perplexed. I shook my head. "Nothing," I said. "Just talking to myself."

"Anyway, you _have _to get out of the friendship stage, Nicole. You've known each other how long now?"

"Almost two years."

"And how long have you liked him?"

"That long,"

Helen stared at me. "What?" Helen shook her head in disappointment. "We've got a lot of work to do, Nicole." She muttered. "And by the way, Helen? We're at the flirting stage. Not really friends anymore."

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Helen squealed, causing me to blush and lots of people to stare. "Helen, quiet down!"

"OHMYGOSH!" Helen yelled. I clamped my hand over her mouth and laughed nervously. "Yes, Helen, I can't believe it either. Now, can we talk about this later? Not when we're surrounded by a bunch of people?"

Helen nodded her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Good," I sighed, and took my hand away from her mouth. We walked to her house, which became another home for me over the years.

"We're home!" Helen called, opening the door. I flushed. She always said that, making me feel like one of the family.

Her dad walked in, smiling, drying his hands on a dish towel. "Hello girls; how was your afternoon?"

Helen yelled out "Awesome!" as I said "Okay,"

Mr. Houghton laughed. "How would you girls like some freshly baked treats?" Helen and I groaned simultaneously. Jason Houghton was, as long as I'd known him, a scientist. That also meant that he liked to mix different ingredients together to make desserts. "Oh, don't be like that! I made brownies this time!" Helen and I sighed. With her dad, nothing he baked was normal.

* * *

"These are amazing, Dad!" Helen exclaimed, biting into a brownie. "What'd you put in here; Mom's aren't even this good!" Jason winked. "Special recipe. Your mother has never seen this."

"Okay Dad," Helen rolled her eyes. "So, Nicole," Helen turned to me, grinning madly. "You wanted to talk in private?" I glanced at Mr. Houghton nervously. He held up his hands and grinned. "Okay, okay, I get it. Way to make a man feel welcome, girls,"

Helen laughed. "Bye Dad," She stared at me expectantly. "So?" She pressed. "What's going on between you two? Besides the fact that you've done almost nothing to make it progress further, I mean."

I blushed furiously. "Helen, I-" Helen waved it off. "It's okay Nicole. I got it, you're under a lot of pressure, what with Zach and Justine getting together out of the blue." I nodded. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in. I mean, how am I supposed to tell him how I feel if we barely talk _in person_?"

Helen shook her head sadly. "I don't know, Nicole. But there is one word that you must understand: _try_."

"But I _do _try, Helen. I- I-" I held my head in my hands. "I don't know what to do." I said, and wiped my eyes. Helen sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "It's okay Nicole," she whispered. "I can help you, but…"

"But what?" I asked, looking up to my best friend. Helen's lips curled into a smile. "But you're going to have to work out some things by yourself."

* * *

**Me: Don't forget the most important word here...REVIEW!**

**Nicole: *smacks head lightly* Don't push them.**

**Me: What if I want people to review?**

**Nicole: Then they'll review, regardless of what you say.**

**Me: I'm still allowed to tell them that they should review. I'm not saying they HAVE to.**

**Nicole:...Touche.**

**Me: XD Don't forget to make me a happy user and...**

**Nicole: REVIEW!**


	4. Personal

**A/N: Heyy! :) Finished this about a week ago, when I didn't have WiFi, so I might as well update now. Oh, and I could use some good suggestions as to which District this should be set in. I was thinking District 3 or 8...any other ideas?**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Personal**

****Kameron****

I opened the fridge, and poured a glass of milk. I took a couple of cookies off the table and sat on the couch.

"Kameron, if you're going to eat, eat at the table."

I looked up and smiled. "Hi Mom,"

"I'm still not sure you should've joined the Peacekeepers, Kameron."

"Mom, we've been over this; I can't spend my life doing nothing."

"You left out the part where you wanted to make sure Nicole is safe," Mom reminded me, smiling. I hugged Mom, and set my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if this is tough for you, Mom, but it's only temporary. Also….um, there's something I've got to tell you." I drew away and sighed. "I found out today that….Mom, I swear, I had no idea."

"Kameron, what is it?"

"I have to move out." I sat down with Mom on the couch. "I swear, Mom, if I had known that, I wouldn't have done it."

Mom shook her head. "No, it's okay. I knew that you'd have to leave someday. I just didn't think that day would come so soon."

I nodded, tears forming. "Mom? I, uh, I have to get ready. I'll see you at the Forum."

* * *

****Nicole****

I tied the purple scarf around my neck and stared at my reflection. I sat on my bed and cried. Helen was right. What if I was this year's tribute? I'd never see Kameron again….or Jason, or any of my other friends and family.

My eyes strayed to the dagger Dad left me. It was the only thing I had left of him, besides my siblings. I stood up, and took it off my dresser, studying the hilt and the sheath.

"Mom said it's time to go."

I spun around, pointing the dagger towards the voice.

"Rebekah," I said. "What in Hades are you doing in here?"

"Mom said it's time to go."

I set Dad's dagger back on my dresser. "Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes." I eyed my cell phone. "I have an important call to make first."

* * *

****Kameron****

I buttoned up the last, and pulled my Peacekeepers jacket over it. I heard my cell phone ringing. I picked it up off my bed without checking the caller ID. I already knew who it was.

"Nicole?"

"Oh. Hey. How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one who ever calls me on a Sunday."

She laughed. "I am? Gee, that's nice to know."

I could even picture her gold curls bouncing as she shook her head.

"I'll see you at Church, right?"

I could hear the hope in her voice. I didn't want to crush it, but…

"Actually, I've got some family problems to take care of. So, I can't make it today."

"Oh," Her voice sounded deflated.

"I can walk with you to the Forum, though," I offered.

"Thanks, Kameron. I'll look for you after Church, then."

"Yeah. Bye,"

"Bye Kameron," Nicole sighed.

In the few seconds before I ended the call, I thought I heard something along the lines of "I love you". My heart raced. Could she really…no. No, it was probably just my imagination. Nothing more than that.

Then why did it sound so real?

* * *

****Nicole****

I dropped my cell on my bed and blinked the tears away. I said it, but it didn't really count. He probably didn't hear it. Maybe he ended the call before I could even say it. Now…now he'll never know.

"Nicole, it's time to go." Mom stood in my doorway. I wiped my cheek quickly, before she could see the tear fall. "Okay. I'm ready. You have Jason?"

"He's in the car." Mom stepped towards me, reaching out. "Sweetheart, you…you can talk to me, you know."

"I'm sorry Mom, but I can't. Not about this. It's just too personal."

* * *

**A/N: So...wasn't too bad, right?**

_**Nicole: It could've been better.**_

**Elizabeth: It's okay...**

**me: But what?**

**Elizabeth: It could have been better.**

**me: I _know_ that, guys.**

_**Nicole: Then don't ask us what we think. Form your own opinion, or let it be.**_

_**ALL: AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**_

**_Virtual Cadbury eggs to the people who review! :D I love those..._  
**


	5. A Single Phone Call

**Hi, I'm sorry that this is overdue, but I've been busy with homework. And, to top it all off, I have to give back the school's laptop that I've been using by next Tuesday. A week is all I have left. happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Phone Call**

**NICOLE**

I strapped Dad's knife into my belt and hit it under the sweater I was wearing. "Nicole, it's time to go!" I ran through my bedroom door, and into the kitchen. Mom tossed me a bagel, the can of cream cheese, an apple, and a donut.

"You're going to have to eat in the car; you took too long getting ready." Mom heaved up Jason out of his chair at the table and walked with much difficulty out the door.

I followed quickly, grimacing as I slipped in my sandals. "You know, if you actually get some flat sandals, you wouldn't fall as much?" Mom teased. I smiled tightly. "I'm fine; just an uneven spot."

**KAMERON**

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving now!"

"Be careful Kameron. And…don't break her heart."

I nodded. "I know Mom. I- you know I could never do that."

"Still. I know you would never break her on purpose, but try not to."

"I promise." _I love her, after all._

**NICOLE**

Rebekah would not stop talking. For the first ten minutes, I just grinded my teeth together and clenched my fists.

"And Taylor said-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Please, for one stinking minute, can you not talk?! I'm getting sick of hearing about which one of your friends said what! I have a life too, you know, and I don't want it filled with your squeaky voice every minute of every day!"

Rebekah huddled against the other side of the car, tears streaming down her face. I sighed. _What is making me so edgy today? Oh yeah, the fact that I'm probably going to be a tribute. _**Kameron!** Part of me screamed. I shivered and stared out the window, trying to hide the tears that came. I couldn't leave Kameron, not like this.

Before I knew it, we were at the church meetinghouse parking lot. Mom stopped the car and turned around. "Rebekah, take Jason inside and go pick out a seat. I need to talk to Nicole for a minute."

Rebekah took her time getting Jason unbuckled, and her slowness made me want to- to- to hit her or something. "Jason, go find your friends, okay?" I said calmly. "Mom and I will be right in."

Jason ran into the building, almost running into a small, _whole_, family. I could feel Mom watching me, trying to read my emotions.

"You miss him. Your father." She said quietly.

"He died when I was ten, Mom." I said, clenching my fists. "Of course I miss him."

**KAMERON:**

I sat in the truck for a few minutes, wondering what I should do with my time. I glanced at the clock, and groaned. What was I going to do for the next two hours? I fished a deck of cards out of the glove box and turned it around in my hands. Play Solitaire? I shrugged. It was something, at least.

I turned on my phone, and opened up 'new messages'. _"One (1) new message from Nicole King."_ I stared at the screen, dumbfounded. She called again? My thumb hovered over the button that would let me hear the message, and I finally 'manned up' and clicked it. The beep sounded and I held the phone next to my ear.

"_Kameron? Holy smokes, please pick up." *pause* "Look, Kameron, I don't know why I never told you this to your face before, but…I really like you. And I'm sorry I waited until today before I told you. Now, one of us could be drafted into the Games, and have both our hearts broken. I'm sorry." *pause* "I love you." *long pause* "Goodbye."_

**NICOLE:**

I sat down next to Jason and glanced behind me. Pearl half-waved and half-smiled. Alyssa, two rows over, was immersed in her notebook. And Kameron's family…his mom was almost bawling. I stood up, earning a glare from my mother, and walked nervously to his mom. I bit my lip and twisted my hands around the bottom of my shirt.

"H-hi, Sister Curtis."

Kameron's mom looked up and smiled tearfully. "Hello Nicole. How are you?"

"Oh, I-I'm fine. How are you?"

Sister Curtis wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Fine." She whispered. I nodded. I knew what she was really feeling: heart broken. I felt It every time Kameron asked me that question. Every time _anyone _asked me that, actually.

"Okay. And, um, was Kameron able to make it today?" I blushed furiously and smiled a tiny bit. "He said he had some family issues, but I was kind of hoping…"

"Oh, no, he wasn't able to. I'm sorry about that."

I blushed again and smiled also. "That's alright. He said he'd be here later to pick me up. I'm sure he'll explain then."

"Explain what?"

I turned around and almost burst into tears. Kameron gave me his 'sexy' half-smile and gently touched my fingers. I brushed my other hand under my eyes and smiled. "Hi. I- I thought you said you couldn't make it today."

He glanced down at our intertwined fingers and back up at me, smiling. "Something changed my mind along the way. I can take care of it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I- I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kameron rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand, and smiled nervously. "Do you…do you wanna sit here? With…me?"

I smiled back and kissed his check. "I'd love to."

_Oh, the joys of a single phone call._

* * *

**And remember what I said about finding a district? Yeah, I'm still stuck on that. If you have any ideas, please feel free to post it in the review!**


End file.
